1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a bread slicing and storage unit to be used for slicing cylindrical shaped loaves of bread, such as those produced by certain automated home bread bakingmachines. The device also doubles as a bread storage unit and knife holder.
2. Prior art
There are numerous patented devices designed to efficiently slice traditionally made, home baked bread. However, the advent and growing popularity of household automated breadmaking machines, many of which produce generally cylindrical shaped loaves rather than conventional rectangular ones, have created a need for a bread slicer specifically designed for use with these machines. Although some devices designed to cut rectangular loaves of bread could theoretically be employed to cut cylindrical loaves, the tendency of these curved loaf shapes to slide and rotate during slicing makes the use of these devices impractical. In addition many of these devices feature adjustment mechanisms allowing them to accommodate different sizes of bread. Since automated home bread bakers produce identical loaves this degree of complexity is unnecessary. It is therefore the object of this invention to present a device that will allow straight even slices to be cut simply and efficiently from a cylindrical loaf of bread, and also allow storage of same bread and a cutting utensil within the unit.